


[Podfic] know where to press

by skyunicorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Embedded Audio, Episode Remix, Episode: s03e24 The Divine Move, Gen, Pack Feels, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyunicorn/pseuds/skyunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Nogitsune shatters and dissipates, Stiles stays on his feet for a long, stubborn moment. He knows this is it, he can feel the end. It's not the same deep ache from before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] know where to press

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [know where to press](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372648) by [wangler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangler/pseuds/wangler). 



Podfic for LolaFeist.

Read by Sky Unicorn

[ Download the Podfic MP3 here ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/snnnuptbmbknsz2/Know_Where_to_Press_by_LolaFeist.mp3)

[M4b here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/332014032902.zip)


End file.
